The Anonymous Guardian
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: chap1: Violet Lily/"Hinata… apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku tidak di dekatmu?" katanya pelan seperti berbisik.  Hinata terdiam sejenak, ia memejamkan matanya. "Mungkin… aku akan selalu sakit," gumamnya./ please RnR :


**.**

**Title: The Anonymous Guardian**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, gaje, typo, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**Phrase 1: Violet Lily**

**.**

**Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Sakura : 17 tahun. Kelas 2 SMA.**

**Neji: 18 tahun, kelas 3 SMA.**

**Chara lain menyusul ^^.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha SHS, kelas 2-C**

Hinata tidak pernah membenci suatu mata pelajaran, walaupun pelajaran itu sangat membosankan. Ia menyukai hampir semua mata pelajaran. Termasuk pelajaran pagi ini, fisika. Hinata bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk berkutat menyelesaikan soal-soal fisika.

Namun tidak untuk saat ini…

Adiknya yang berumur 12 tahun –Hanabi dan kakaknya yang juga menjadi senior di sekolah –Neji membuat Hinata tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Televisi yang terletak di ruang santai dikuasai ibu mereka untuk menonton sinetron lokal, padahal Neji dan Hanabi ingin bermain _PS_. Alhasil, mereka menggunakan TV yang berada di lantai dua, tepatnya di depan kamar Hinata. Mereka bertanding sampai malam, dan suara berisik yang dikeluarkan kedua saudaranya itu membuat Hinata tidak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan tugas. Hinata terlalu baik untuk protes pada dua saudaranya, sehingga ia hanya diam saja. Akhirnya, Hinata terpaksa mengerjakan tugas itu malam-malam dan ia pun hanya sempat tidur selama tiga jam.

Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika merasakan kepalanya seperti dihantam sesuatu yang keras. Telinganya berdenging, dan ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

'Jangan sakit sekarang,' batinnya.

Selama ini, kalau kekurangan waktu tidur atau terlalu lelah Hinata memang gampang sakit. Ia menghela nafas, sepertinya ia benar-benar harus meminta ijin untuk tidak mengikuti kelas. Ia berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju meja guru.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, saya minta ijin ke ruang kesehatan," katanya pelan.

Sensei berambut perak itu menatap wajah Hinata yang memucat, kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Silahkan, Hinata-_chan_."

"_Sensei_, biar saya mengantarnya," Ino yang merupakan sahabat Hinata ikut meminta ijin seraya mendekati Hinata.

"T-tidak usah, Ino-_chan_. Aku bisa sendiri," tolak Hinata halus.

"Oh… yasudah, Hinata-_chan_." Ino kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Gadis bermata _lavender_ itu tersenyum kaku kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

_Cklek_

Hinata menutup pintu kelas dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang kesehatan. Daripada ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran sehingga membuat _sensei_-nya kesal, lebih baik ia istirahat di klinik.

Hinata berjalan dengan sedikit oleng saat melewati kelas-kelas lain. Ia merasakan panas tubuhnya semakin naik.

Akhirnya ia sampai di ruang klinik kesehatan yang serba putih itu. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, namun tidak bisa menemukan guru kesehatan yang seharusnya berjaga di klinik. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia segera merebahkan dirinya di salah satu kasur putih empuk yang tersedia, dan menutup matanya yang mulai berair.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kelas 2-A**

Sasuke sedang mencatat materi biologi yang disampaikan Orochimaru-_sensei_ saat melihat tetangganya sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil berjalan dengan pelan melewati kelasnya. Beruntung ia duduk di depan sehingga dapat memperhatikan Hinata. Ia melihat gadis itu berjalan sedikit oleng. Perasaan cemas pun hadir.

'Pasti dia sakit lagi,' batinnya.

Sasuke segera berdiri dan menghampiri Orochimaru-_sensei _yang sedang menulis di papan.

"_Sensei_, boleh saya ke ruang kesehatan sebentar? Saya merasa agak mual."

Orochimaru-_sensei_ menatap Sasuke sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. "Oh silahkan, Sasuke-_kun_."

Tidak sulit mendapat ijin dari _sensei_ berkulit pucat itu karena Sasuke memang murid kesayangannya. Sasuke pun segera keluar kelas dan menuju klinik kesehatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Klinik kesehatan…**

Mata Hinata semakin berair. Pandangannya semakin menggelap. Ia membuka dan menutup matanya, namun pandangannya semakin kabur. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya seperti mengambang dengan pikiran yang mengawang-awang.

"Hinata, kau sakit?"

Hinata bisa mendengar suara sahabatnya itu, namun ia tidak punya cukup energi untuk menjawabnya. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah.

Sasuke memandang prihatin gadis berambut _indigo _yang terbaring lemah itu. Ia berjalan mendekat, melepaskan sepatu Hinata, kemudian membenarkan posisi tidur gadis itu agar lebih nyaman.

"Tidak ada _sensei_ yang berjaga…" gumam Sasuke sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hinata.

'Panas.'

Sasuke segera mengambil air kompres. Ia mencelupkan kain kompres yang diambilnya dari almari obat, memerasnya kemudian menaruhnya di dahi Hinata.

Hinata bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di dahinya. Ia tetap memejamkan matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, pandangannya sudah tidak kabur lagi. Mendapati sahabatnya sedang duduk di sebelahnya membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kau ada kelas kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Sshh. Tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Tidak mengikuti pelajaran sekali tidak akan membuatku jadi bodoh."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawaban pemuda _raven_ itu. Yah, ia tahu Sasuke memang jenius.

Sasuke masih terus menatap Hinata. "Hinata… apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku tidak di dekatmu?" katanya pelan seperti berbisik.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, ia memejamkan matanya. "Mungkin… aku akan selalu sakit," gumamnya.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Tidurlah," bisiknya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, tak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang klinik kesehatan yang seharusnya tenang itu sekarang tidak lagi terasa tenang. Hinata yang tadinya tertidur nyenyak nampaknya agak terganggu dengan suara-suara di sekitarnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Lihat! Gara-gara kau, sekarang Hinata jadi sakit. Ia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya!"

Hinata mengenali suara Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sedang memarahi seseorang.

"Iya iya… maaf."

Suara maskulin yang lain terdengar, ia juga mengenali pemilik suara menoleh, mendapati kakaknya –Neji sedang duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Sasuke saat menjaganya. Di depan Neji, Sasuke berdiri dengan kedua tangan bersilangan di dada.

"Aku akan lapor pada paman Hiashi. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh bermain _game_ lagi di malam hari!"

"Tidak bisa! Kau tidak berhak melakukannya!" bantah Neji sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Tapi gara-gara kau Hinata jadi sakit! Kakak macam apa kau ini?" balas Sasuke sambil men-_deathglare _Neji.

Neji terdiam dan menunduk. Ia memang merasa bersalah, tapi ia tidak rela jika waktu bermain game-nya di malam hari hilang. Kegiatan yang padat di sekolah membuat waktu luangnya berkurang. Ia hanya bisa bermain game saat sore atau malam hari.

"S-sasuke-_kun_… Neji-_nii_... " panggil Hinata lirih.

Mendengar suara lirih Hinata membuat kedua pemuda itu menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah Hinata. Melihat gadis itu berusaha duduk perlahan-lahan, kedua pemuda itu segera menghampiri Hinata dan membantunya duduk bersandar pada ujung tempat tidur.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh adikku, Uchiha!" kata Neji sambil men-_deathglare_ Sasuke.

"Berisik!" sahut Sasuke dingin.

Hinata hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah sahabat dan kakaknya itu. Dimanapun berada mereka selalu saja adu mulut.

"HINATA!" Suara pekikan dua sahabat Hinata yang berisik membuat Neji dan Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata mereka.

"Minggir kalian berdua!" kata Sakura sambil menyingkirkan Neji dan Sasuke, sedangkan Ino berjalan ke samping ranjang yang lain.

"Hinata… kau sudah baikan?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Iya… hanya masih sedikit lemas," jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Kami membawakanmu makanan, Hinata. Makanlah!" kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan sebungkus roti pada Hinata.

"Arigatou." Hinata memakan roti strawberry itu perlahan. "Enak," gumamnya.

_Teng teng teng_

Lonceng tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi. Ino dan Sakura menghela nafas panjang begitu mendengarnya.

"Hinata, aku ke kelas dulu. Ada ulangan, _gomen _tidak bisa menemani," pamit Neji.

"Iya, Neji-_nii_. Sukses, ya!" sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Uh… kami juga harus kembali ke kelas, Hinata," ucap Ino sambil merengut.

"Nanti kami bawakan tasmu, Hinata. Istirahat saja disini," kata Sakura menambahi.

"Iya…"

"_Jaa_ , Hinata-chan."

Hinata melihat kepergian kedua temannya dan kakaknya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari masih ada orang yang menemaninya.

"Lho, Sasuke-_kun _tidak masuk kelas? Kau kan sudah menemaniku dari pagi," tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku ngantuk, Hinata."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati tempat tidur kosong di samping tempat tidur Hinata. Direbahkannya dirinya di kasur itu lalu memejamkan mata.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke. "Aaa… yasudah. tidurlah, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sakura sambil menyerahkan tas Hinata.

"Iya, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kau benar-benar sudah sehat, Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"Iya," jawab Hinata seraya turun dari tempat tidur di ruang kesehatan.

"Hinata, aku ambil tasku di kelas dulu. Kau ke loker duluan, ya?" pinta Sasuke.

"Iya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tunggu aku disana."

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian Sasuke bergegas keluar dari klinik kesehatan.

"Ayo, Hinata-_chan_! Kita tunggu pangeranmu di ruang loker," kata Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Wajah Hinata memerah. "Apanya? Dia bukan pangeranku, kami hanya teman."

"Lebih dari teman juga tak masalah, kok," sahut Sakura sambil tertawa.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kedua temannya itu. Mereka memang sering menggoda hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Bagi Hinata, Sasuke memang lebih dari sahabat, karena Sasuke selalu menemaninya dan membantunya. Tapi terlalu dini untuk mengatakan ia menyukai Sasuke. Hinata yang polos kurang mengerti akan hal-hal berbau _romance_.

"Sudah… ayo kesana sekarang," kata Hinata sambil menggandeng dua temannya itu.

Sesampainya di ruang loker, Hinata segera menuju ke lokernya. Ia membuka lokernya dan menemukan kotak kado berwarna ungu. Hinata sedikit terkejut, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kado seperti ini. Ia mengambil kotak itu dengan ragu-ragu, kemudian membukanya. Mata _lavender _Hinata melebar melihat isi kotak tersebut.

Setangkai bunga lili berwarna ungu _violet_ dan secarik kertas kecil.

Sakura dan Ino yang baru saja menutup kembali loker mereka langsung berhambur kearah Hinata saat melihatnya memegang sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Wah! Hinata, kau punya penggemar rahasia?" tanya Sakura takjub.

"Kyaa, Hinata-_chan_! Bunga lili ungu, itu kan melambangkan cinta pertama," kata Ino yang memang mengetahui arti bunga-bunga karena memiliki toko bunga.

"Ah! Hinata, ada ucapannya!" pekik Sakura sambil merebut kertas kecil yang ada di dalam kotak.

"Jangan, Sakura! Itu kan milikku," kata Hinata sambil berusaha merebut kembali kertas tersebut.

"Oh ayolah… Hinata-_chan_… kita kan sahabat…" kata Sakura dan Ino sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ terbaik mereka.

Hinata mendesah dan memutar bola matanya. "Iya… ayo kita baca, tapi kalian jangan berisik, ya!"

Setelah melihat anggukan semangat dari dua temannya, Hinata mengangkat kertas kecil itu dan membacanya dalam hati.

_Hime…_

_Kau pasti penasaran siapa aku? Tenang… aku bukan penguntit maupun maniak._

_Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. _

_Aku adalah orang yang selalu menyukai senyummu._

_Jadi… teruslah tersenyum. Jangan lupa untuk menjaga kesehatanmu._

_Semoga kau suka dengan bunganya._

_From: Your protector._

Itulah isi sebuah memo kecil yang menyertai setangkai bunga lili berwarna ungu yang cantik.

Sakura dan Ino terpana melihat tulisan di kertas itu. "Aawww… dia bilang dia pelindungmu, Hinata!"

Hinata merasakan pipinya kembali memanas,namun bukan karena sakit seperti pagi tadi. Ia segera memasukkan kembali memo itu ke dalam kotak.

"Mungkin salah alamat," gumam Hinata seraya memasukkan lagi kotak itu ke lokernya.

"Tidak mungkin! Ini jelas-jelas untukmu!" kata Ino sambil menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Iya, Hinata. Lagipula, loker di sebelahmu kan laki-laki semua. Ini pasti untukmu, aku yakin." Sakura mengambil lagi kotak itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas Hinata.

"E-eeh?"

"Sudah. Pokoknya kau bawa pulang saja! Dan kita bahas lagi tentang ini besok," ujar Sakura dengan semangat.

"Iya. Pokoknya kau harus menyimpannya!" perintah Ino.

Hinata tersenyum kaku, rasanya sulit dipercaya kalau dirinya punya _secret admirer_.

"Hinata."

Ketiga gadis itu menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Wah, pangeranmu datang, Hinata," ujar Sakura. Ia lalu menyeret Ino dan Hinata. "Ini jadi rahasia kita bertiga, lho! Kau jangan bilang-bilang Sasuke ya!" bisiknya sambil menatap Hinata penuh harap.

"I-iya…"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kami duluan, Hinata. _Jaa_…"

Ino dan Sakura melambaikan tangan dan bergegas pulang. Arah rumah mereka dengan Hinata memang berlawanan, sehingga jarang pulang bersama.

"Kalian membicarakan apa? Mencurigakan," tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata curiga.

"A-ah… t-tidak. Ayo pulang!"

Hinata segera berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu dan berjalan mengikuti gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**~~~t.b.c~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Wah … ceritanya aneh gak ya? Gomen .. Hehee :D**

**Tentang 2 fic saya yg lain… masih tetep saya urus kok. ^^**

**Ini fic nya terinspirasi dr ff nejihina tp di fandom FNE. Fic nya canon, keren bgt. Saya ngambil bunga2nya dr situ. Kekekeke :D**

**Oke… adakah yg bersedia review? Kritik, saran, konkrit, dll saya terima.**

**Gomawo … semoga fic ini bisa menghibur. ^^**

**At last …**

**Mind to give me a review? o(_ _)o**


End file.
